This invention relates generally to operation of aircraft, and more specifically, to valuation and simulation of required navigation performance (RNP).
One issue associated with the operation of aircraft, or more specifically, proposed changes to the operation of aircraft, is the demonstration how changes or revisions to approach procedures, which are sometimes referred to herein as required navigation performance (RNP), can reduce operating costs or provide other benefits to an aircraft operator. One existing demonstration procedure is to take one or more proposed RNP procedures and fly them in a test environment which consists of either a full motion simulator or a fully configured test/bench mirroring the airplane. However, to see demonstrations of such procedures in the test environment, customers must travel to set locations for the demonstration as simulators and test benches are typically not easily portable.
As will be understood, the above approach is relatively high in cost. For example, the average cost of an hour of simulator time with an operator is estimated to be about $800 per hour, and typically sold in blocks of four hours. Additionally customers may have to travel to a simulator location, which has an associated cost. Adding the two costs together results in a fairly expensive demonstration cost for a proposed RNP procedure.